1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to telecommunications networks and more particularly to methods and associated apparatus for transporting network management information between network elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network elements (also known as nodes) in a telecommunications network exchange network management information with one another using a common protocol. Common Management Information Service Element (CMISE) and Common Management Information Protocol (CMIP), for example, are known protocols for transporting and processing network management information in Synchronous Optical Network (SONET) and SONET-derived networks such as Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH). CMISE and CMIP are based on Open System Interconnection (OSI) standards. Various manufacturers of SONET equipment have also implemented proprietary network management protocols.
The use of network elements utilizing different network management protocols in the same network can lead to interoperability problems. Network management information exchanged between two network elements that use incompatible protocols can be misinterpreted, yielding unpredictable results. One way of solving the interoperability problem is to use a dedicated gateway or translation device between incompatible network elements. Using a gateway, however, increases the cost and complexity of the network. Thus, a simple and cost-effective technique for transporting network management information between incompatible network elements is highly desirable.